


A Table For Two

by alexei_1028ale



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale
Summary: “你到底喜不喜欢意大利菜？”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 3





	A Table For Two

**Author's Note:**

> 电影好久没看了。原谅我。  
> 关于座头鲸电影的一些想法。

“所以，这就是你不喜欢意大利菜的原因？”  
Kirk从口袋里掏出一张长方形的白色纸片，边缘的三角小锯齿已经被捏得发皱。他把它拍在Spock的操作台边上，故意挡住了半边的数据。  
Spock仍旧弯着腰，认真地盯着屏幕，没有抬头，也没有伸手移开餐馆的收据。“据我所知，这是很久之前的事了，舰长。”一会儿以后，他这么说，用那种“我们的星舰正在受到不明攻击”的语调。  
“我不觉得‘上周’的事能算得上‘很久之前’，Spock。”Kirk仍然不想放弃，“告诉我，我在和可敬的Taylor小姐吃饭的时候，你是不是在和我们可爱的医官约会？”  
“首先，‘二十世纪’离客观的‘现在’之间的间隔符合‘很久之前’的定义；其次，我对意大利菜的确没有特殊的偏好。”  
“我还以为你会辩驳我对定语的选择，”  
“人类的有些语言现象非常奇特。”  
“哦，是吗。”  
如果说Spock维系平静语调的能力不过是瓦肯本性，那么他没有选择用沉默来填充对话会更加让他感到意外。Spock果然没有搭理他提出的反问句，搬出了沉默做他的盾牌，推开收据条，埋头继续分析数据。J.T.Kirk怎会半途而废？既然开始了提问，他便会问到底：“你到底为什么不喜欢意大利菜？”  
“意大利菜多以海鲜为原料。这不符合我的饮食习惯。而且，我相信我的表达是偏向中性的‘没有偏好’。”  
“我相信那里也有蔬菜沙拉。”  
“舰长，你无法证明这一点。”  
“而且你在Taylor小姐的车上说了‘不喜欢’。”  
“就我所知，‘不’在那个时代可以代表很多含义。”  
Kirk转过身去，背对着Spock，几乎就要冲崭新漂亮的进取号发起脾气来。他忍住了。“你还没确认，是不是在和McCoy吃饭。”  
“你为什么会对McCoy医生产生怀疑？”  
“Spock，我之前最怕你失忆。而现在，你吓不着我。”Kirk说，神情出奇的严肃，“除了McCoy，谁还会和你一起去吃沙拉？”  
“你的观点不合逻辑。”  
“好吧，那么，我是在医疗湾发现的它。”Kirk满意地扬着下巴，手指弹了弹收据条，盯着瓦肯人说，“说真的，Spock，你不会是让他买的单吧？”  
“这张收据在医疗湾的出现不足以支撑你的后一个推论，舰长。”  
又一次，Kirk绝望地发现自己无法反驳，Spock在逻辑上总是对的。他的katra在医生脑袋里客居的时间还是太短，显然还不足以让他忘掉哪怕些许有关逻辑的论调。事与愿违，复活后的他沾上的恼人问题不止一处：“Spock，叫我Jim就可以了。”  
“如果你执意如此，那么，Jim。”  
“……好多了。你是什么时候决定要去和我们的好好医生‘约会’的，那天下午，还是刚降落那天的晚上？”  
“其实，是那天上午。在我们降落后，我对二十年代地球的风俗产生了好奇，而家庭小餐馆里的一顿饭据说是很有效的途径。”  
“我也很好奇这是据谁的说。”  
uhura敲击键盘的声音停了一会儿，Kirk清晰地看见她的的肩膀震了一震。“……算了。忘了它吧，Spock。”  
“确实如此。”  
“可是你当时为什么不告诉我，那天下午在Gillian车里的时候？”  
“如果我将我的计划告诉了你，Jim，你有极大的可能性会邀请Taylor女士一同前往。而这无疑会给我的计划带来障碍。”  
“其实，你说的没错。要真是如此，我会邀请Gillian去的。不过说真的，你的计划？你的约会计划！”  
“也可以这么说，如果你执意如此……很抱歉，舰长。我似乎有了很重要的发现。 ”  
说罢，Spock便急匆匆地退回到他的沉默盾牌后面。他这回连耳机都戴上了，似乎是执意要回避。  
“该死的，Spock！”舰桥里的人看上去都在忙碌，Kirk尽量压低了声音——瓦肯人的尖耳朵绝不会只是看着漂亮——“你不明白吗？我没有在质疑你！你就该找个浪漫的夜晚和我们的骨头医生约会去。”  
Spock伸手把耳机挪下一寸，Kirk便好接着说下去：“你‘死着’的时候，没有人比他更痛苦、更悲伤了。我对你们的了解还不够深吗？等你好些了，就该找个时间好好陪陪他……我本来就打算告诉你这些。而你总是能做正确的事，Spock，甚至都用不着我来提醒。我希望你找了一个不错的餐馆——别给我扯逻辑那套。”  
“我相信，那家餐馆是不错的。”Spock说，“不只是我，Leo……McCoy医生也说，这比你带回来的食物更能带来味觉上的愉悦。”  
“我相信他原话并非如此……Spock，我开始好奇了。你们是否度过了一个愉快的傍晚？希望你们没有被打扰。等下次回来，我倒是想去一次。或许我们可以一起去，我们所有七个人，提前订好座位……这么长时间了，你觉得那家店现在还会开着吗，Spock？”  
“哦，别想了，Jim，”  
McCoy的声音从他背后传来。Kirk转过头，才看见靠在Scott操作台旁边的医生，不知道是什么时候就悄无声息地走进了舰桥，正如他每次那样。轮机长正低着头，一边笑一边摆弄五颜六色的按钮。医生的表情似笑非笑，嘴角僵硬，视线在他和Spock之间流动。最后停留在瓦肯大副身上，神情也柔和起来，嘴角的冰冻融化了，微笑显现出来。然后他眯起眼睛，笑着摇头，又摊了摊手。Kirk能感觉自己紧张的喉咙，咯咯地颤动着，但没有发出声音。  
“那里只接受双人桌的预订。”在Kirk身后，Spock的声音格外严肃。

**Author's Note:**

> 博客上有篇路人角度的…雷文。勉强附上地址  
> （慎入）  
> https://dmp2n2q15j30.blog.fc2blog.us/blog-entry-4.html#more


End file.
